


Milongero

by HaruIchigo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Истина рядом. Но почему её так тяжело разглядеть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milongero

Есть версия, что олень во сне символизирует гомосексуальное влечение к другому мужчине. Он наклоняет голову, будто хочет насадить тебя на рога.  
Но на самом деле, просто пытается выполнить твоё желание.  
Иногда я позволяю себе поверить в эту теорию, но облегчения она не приносит. Только разочарование.  
«Неужели это всё?» - спрашиваю я себя. – «Неужели это – единственное, чего мне не хватает?»  
Не может быть. Я сложнее. Я хочу быть сложнее. Я не хочу быть простым латентным гомосексуалистом. Я не хочу быть… жалким.

Мы с доктором танцуем танго.  
Мы в вечерних смокингах и танцуем танго.  
Его сухие, жёсткие пальцы стискивают мою вспотевшую ладонь. Его рука уверенно лежит на моей талии, будто ей там самое место.  
Из его кабинета исчезла вся мебель, - остался пустой бальный зал с шахматным паркетом. Кажется, шахматного паркета тоже раньше не было, но он выглядит неплохо.  
Доктор слегка растягивает в улыбке свой и без того широкий рот. Его тёмные глаза не улыбаются. Как всегда.  
\- Не нужно смущаться, - говорит он. – Танго, изначально, мужской танец. Мужчины танцевали друг с другом, чтобы скрасить томительное ожидание. Поэтому в нём столько страсти, нерастраченной сексуальной энергии.  
\- Ожидание чего? – спрашиваю я. – Скрасить ожидание чего?  
\- Не пытайтесь вести, Уилл, - говорит доктор. – В данном случае, объект – вы.  
\- Объект чего? – спрашиваю я. – Чей объект?  
Стук наших каблуков многократно отражается от стен. Но мы не одни. Кто-то ходит в коридоре. Стучит… копытами?  
\- Зачем мы вообще это делаем? – спрашиваю я. Доктор выглядит удивлённым. Придаёт своему лицу удивлённое выражение, вернее.  
\- Думаю, это вы должны мне объяснить, Уилл. – Он делает пару быстрых шагов вперёд, и мне приходится подчиниться. – Это ведь ваш сон.  
Шаг. Остановка. Шаг. Остановка. Как попытка пойти на компромисс.  
\- Старое доброе «Por Una Cabeza» - Теперь он ироничный. Немного снисходительный. – Это единственное танго, которое вы знаете?  
Я вспоминаю про «Кумпарситу». Кажется, теперь мы танцуем «Кумпарситу». А может быть это с самого начала… чёрт, я совсем не разбираюсь в танцах. Последний раз я танцевал на выпускном.  
\- Как бы вы истолковали этот сон, доктор? – спрашиваю я, пытаясь отвлечься, и упорно смотрю в его обтянутое чёрным сукном плечо. Во сне, обычно, не чувствуются запахи, но память о дорогом одеколоне, об освежающей пене для бритья услужливо делает подсказку. – Это следующая стадия после оленя? А дальше что? Полноценные эротические сны?  
Он добрый. Когда он успел стать добрым? У него взгляд «ну-мы-же-с-вами-понимаем».  
\- Я надеюсь, мы обойдёмся без этого. – Поворот. Начищенный паркет жалобно скрипит под подошвой. Доктор разворачивает меня спиной к себе. Всем телом я чувствую его тепло, впереди расстилается бесконечный бальный зал. – Видите ли, ваша бренная плоть меня не интересует.  
Во сне чужое дыхание не должно щекотать ухо.  
\- Она, между нами говоря, довольно посредственна. Ваш разум – вот что ценно.  
Поворот. Он отпускает меня, и я вновь могу повернуться, увидеть его лицо. Обманчивая свобода – он до сих пор держит меня за руку.  
Снова в классическую позицию.  
\- Нам ведь не нужен половой акт, не так ли?  
Он снова улыбается, а я думаю, что не уверен, способен ли вообще хоть на какой-нибудь акт. Я слишком мало сплю для этого.  
Шаг. Подшаг. Остановка.  
\- По сути, всё наше общение с самого первого дня можно рассматривать как долгое и сладостное соитие разумов.  
Почему-то эта мысль волнует меня даже больше. Я касаюсь рукой его жёстких, усмирённых пенкой волос.  
Дверь трещит под ударами рогов.  
\- Но ни одно соитие не может длиться вечно. Неизбежно наступает кульминация.   
Мои каблуки слегка скользят по полу, когда доктор опускает меня, придерживая под спину. На мгновение я вижу люстру и книжные стеллажи. Затем – выпрямляюсь.  
\- И вы знаете, когда она наступит, Уилл. Но хотите продлить ласки, потому что вам слишком хорошо.  
Нет. Мне плохо. Я не могу спать, еда потеряла вкус. Мир разделился на мертвецов и будущих мертвецов.  
А доктор Лектер?  
Иногда я не уверен, что он жив. Он не вписывается. Он выше того чтобы совершить такую пошлость – умереть.  
\- Вам хочется, чтобы я защитил вас, разобрал вашу душу, смазал некоторые детали и снова собрал. И вы подспудно надеетесь, что ночь любви и идиллический совместный завтрак это то, что вам на самом деле нужно. Ведь это такое простое решение! Апельсиновый сок и тосты с джемом, Уилл? Яичница с беконом?  
Он абсолютно серьёзен.  
\- Идите к чёрту! – Я пытаюсь вырваться, но это не серьёзно, - очередное па. Он с лёгкостью возвращает меня назад, и мне приходится подстраиваться под его ритм, под его шаги.  
\- Неведенье, милые привычки, надежда на лучшее – разве это не счастье? Но мы не сможем танцевать вечно. Когда-нибудь ваш будильник зазвонит, вы откроете глаза и увидите реальность.  
Из-за чуть приподнятых уголков губ, из-за глубоко залегших на лице складок кажется, что он всегда слегка улыбается.   
\- Я не хочу этой реальности! – музыка становится быстрее. Мы синхронно опускаемся: одно колено согнуто, одна нога тянет носок. И снова обратно. – Я не могу больше! Пусть будет так, я согласен! Раз никто не видит, я тоже не буду видеть! Я не обязан знать больше всех!   
Я хочу…  
От двери отлетают щепки, я вижу гладкий олений рог, вспоровший дерево.  
Апельсиновый сок и тосты с джемом. Яичница с беконом. Шлафрок, утренняя газета и запах зубной пасты.  
И неловкость, да. Лёгкая неловкость.  
Неужели это – всё?  
Не может быть. Я сложнее. Мои проблемы – слишком тонкая материя, чтобы объяснять её... этим.  
Приглушённый свет, шёлковые простыни, классическая музыка – что-то из Чайковского, небрежная мелодия на пианино.  
Мне это не нужно, этого никогда не будет, потому что я знаю правду.  
Ужин на двоих, лёгкий и изящный.   
Непринуждённая изысканность.  
Дверь разлетается в щепки, олень бьёт копытом и наклоняет голову, готовый насадить меня на рога.  
Мы больше не танцуем. Пора перестать. Но он держит мою руку, крепко, так, что она онемела.  
Тщательно дозированная страсть.  
Безграничное уважение.  
Сдержанная нежность.  
Трупы без органов, вспоротые, как свиньи на бойне.  
Но я – не свинья. Не животное, живущее только инстинктами.  
У меня есть версия, есть доказательства, я могу прямо заявить всем:

Доктор Ганнибал Лектер - …

Я просыпаюсь от возбуждённого пищания будильника. Рука не хочет слушаться – слишком затекла, и я растираю её, морщась от колик.  
Что я хотел сказать ему во сне? Не помню.  
Если не помнишь – значит не нужно помнить. Старая мудрость.


End file.
